<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginger-Tainted Memories by ThoscheiTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509147">Ginger-Tainted Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash'>ThoscheiTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk maybe it is ahdgkdjg i'm bad at this, the smut here isn't super descriptive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d have to get me out of here first, if you wanted that sort of show.”<br/>With a grin, Jack finally let his gaze move back to the dancefloor, and clicked his tongue. “Such hard work.”<br/>“But worth it.”<br/>“Yes, you are.” All at once, he downed the last of his drink, then jumped to his feet. “Come on then.” He held his hand out towards the Doctor, who stared at him blankly. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>~~<br/>The Doctor and Jack Harkness go out for drinks to celebrate another death-defying escape. Flirting ensues.<br/>....A little *more* than flirting ensues, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginger-Tainted Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/3birdboy3/gifts">3birdboy3</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important Note: Ginger gets Time Lords drunk. (I didn't make that up - it's an actual thing.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always hard for the Doctor to remember the ins and outs of the law. As a traveller, he moved from planet to planet fairly quickly, so he didn’t have <em> time </em> to remember the laws for each and every one. Some of them were overly complicated, anyway, and some he simply dismissed as idiotic. </p><p>Usually, the Doctor’s run-ins with the law ended in him getting arrested, or his <em> friends </em> getting arrested, or anything that involved having to break someone out of a prison cell. But today was not a usual day. <em> Today </em>, they had saved the universe. (But maybe that was a little more ‘usual’ than he was giving himself credit for.)</p><p>Since Jack had been such an integral part of his plan - and it all worked out just <em> fantastically </em> - the Doctor decided he’d let his friend decide where they would go to celebrate. If it were up to him, he might’ve chosen a nice little planet with a good view; or perhaps somewhere as dangerous as the place they had just escaped from. But it <em> wasn’t </em> up to him, so, rather predictably, the two of them ended up sitting at a bar. </p><p>“I’ve always enjoyed a good Martini.” Jack said, just before sipping at his drink. “And you’ve always seemed like a Whiskey kind of man.” </p><p>Jack was right, the Doctor supposed - he’d kept a bottle of Scotch in his TARDIS for almost a thousand years now, after all. (But perhaps the fact that it had sat there for a thousand years untouched showed just how fond of it he truly was.) With a quick glance up at Jack, the Doctor swirled the amber liquid in his glass, as if he was buying himself time. As if he was trying his best to look like he absolutely <em> might </em> drink it at any moment, so that he could put off having to taste it for as long as possible. Alcohol had just never been his cup of tea, really. He much preferred… well, a cup of tea.</p><p>“This won’t get me drunk, you know. I’d need to have a <em> lot </em> more than a human to get drunk.” He received only a shrug in response, but something about his friend’s expression seemed… mischievous. Like he knew <em> exactly </em> what he was doing. </p><p>Cautiously, the Doctor took a sip; face scrunched up as he prepared himself to declare that it was disgusting. Rather surprisingly, he found that he liked it. Not only that, but… The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the glass, then looked back to Jack, who seemed to be looking rather proud of himself. </p><p>“Is there <em> ginger </em> in this?” He wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the addition to the drink, or if he was a little unsettled by the fact that Jack <em> knew </em> ginger could intoxicate a Time Lord. After a short pause, he took another sip, and he decided on the former.</p><p>“You seemed like you could use it.”</p><p>The Doctor took minor offence to that, and scoffed. “Well, <em> excuse me </em> if I’ve been a little rough around the edges - I was being held prisoner a few hours ago.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m not complaining.” He hummed, a grin fixed on his lips despite the Time Lord’s irritated tone. “I like things a little <em> rough </em>.” </p><p>Though he got little more than an eye-roll in response, a hint of a smirk played on the Doctor’s lips as he sipped at his drink. He <em> liked </em> the flirting, even if he pretended he didn’t. And as annoying as it was that he refused to admit to it, Jack rather enjoyed the challenge. After all, it took little more than a <em> wink </em>to have most people dropping to their knees. </p><p>They carried on like that for the rest of the night - Jack’s flirting getting more and more obvious and <em> explicit </em> while the Doctor tried his best to keep shutting it down. But the longer they sat at the bar, the harder it was to ignore his comments. Maybe it was because he was bored, or perhaps it was simply the effect of the ginger (yes, he could blame it on the ginger), but… he found himself flirting <em> back </em>. </p><p>Only playfully, of course, and only in little ways - winks were exchanged after flirtatious comments, and the Doctor was <em> almost </em> certain that he’d made a risqué comment or two himself. </p><p>At some point, the two of them had turned in their seats so they were facing the dance floor, one elbow resting on the bar behind them and a drink clutched in their hands. Whiskey was starting to grow on him, the Doctor thought to himself, and <em> why </em> hadn’t he ever been so fond of it before? Maybe spiking it with ginger had helped, or maybe it was just the company.</p><p>The sound of Jack’s voice addressing him abruptly snapped the Doctor out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Why don’t <em> I </em> get any of that?” He asked, and it took a few moments for the Doctor to figure out what he was talking about - to follow his gaze to a couple on the dance floor, kissing and grinding like no one was watching.</p><p>The Doctor laughed. “You’re <em> always </em> getting some of that.”</p><p>He had a point, there. </p><p>“Alright, let me rephrase - why aren’t I getting any of that <em> now </em>?”</p><p>Head turning to look at the Doctor expectantly, he saw the raised eyebrow and amused expression playing on his features. </p><p>“If you’re so desperate, go interrupt. I’m sure either one of them would be happy to run off with you.”</p><p>The Doctor sipped at his drink, while Jack kept his gaze fixed firmly on his face, waiting for the penny to drop. Half of the time the Doctor didn’t seem to understand when Jack made comments like that - they were his way of inviting a kiss - and it was <em> honestly </em> infuriating. (Or perhaps he <em> did </em> understand, Jack thought to himself, and ignoring it was his way of turning him down - but he wanted to <em> know </em>.) “Not what I meant.”</p><p>Once again, the Doctor found himself laughing. Then, he found himself wondering if it was <em> nervous </em> laughter, even though it sounded perfectly normal. Perhaps he was only laughing to buy himself time to think of the best answer. “You’d have to get me out of here first, if you wanted something like that from me.”</p><p>With a grin, Jack finally let his gaze move back to the dancefloor, and clicked his tongue. “Such hard work.”</p><p>“But worth it.”</p><p>He seemed to consider that for a moment, then let out a breath. “Yes, you are.” All at once, he downed the last of his drink, then jumped to his feet. “Come on then.” He held his hand out towards the Doctor, who stared at him blankly. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>The moment that it took him to decide whether or not to take his hand seemed to stretch out into an eternity. They watched each other as the beating of three hearts seemed to slow until they were drumming a tense beat - but everything that happened after seemed to pass in a blur. One minute they were there, at the bar, and the Doctor was downing his drink and grabbing Jacks hand - the next they were stumbling through the hotel hallways. Smartly dressed men walked past them (waiters, they both assumed, though it was hard to tell when they were this giddy), and then they were in… a building. A <em> different </em> building. </p><p>Distantly, he could hear Jack’s voice talking, and he could hear himself agreeing, and then he was being pulled into a kiss. It was a <em> fantastic </em> kiss, really, and he wondered to himself why he’d put off kissing him for so long. Time seemed to slow again, then - when his hands were on Jack’s shoulders, and he could feel teeth scraping over his bottom lip - but the moment was over just as quickly as it had started.</p><p>After that, there were…. Chairs. (Why were they walking past so many <em> chairs </em> ? Where <em> were </em> they?) And then there was glitter ( <em> glitter?) </em> being thrown over both of their heads, and maybe he would’ve been concerned by it if Jack’s comforting laugh hadn’t been right there beside him, but it <em> was </em>, so he didn’t worry. Instead, he laughed along with him, and clutched his hand in his own, enjoying the closeness.</p><p>Thankfully, it didn’t take long for them to find their way back to the TARDIS. Both of their jackets ended up slung over the console - and it was only then that the Doctor realised how <em> naked </em> he felt without the leather he was so used to wearing. Perhaps it was a Time Lord thing, he thought, to choose to wear lots of layers - maybe it was just that they all liked the weight of the clothing. After all, they were used to wearing those horribly heavy robes back on Gallifrey.</p><p>Not that <em> any </em>of that was something he needed to be thinking about in that moment.</p><p>Instead, he focussed on Jack, and the <em> giggle </em>of pure happiness that escaped him as he pulled on the Doctor’s shirt, pushing him down flat onto the sofa. </p><p>“Hold on…” He murmured, then glanced around the room, leaving the Doctor laying face down and shirtless. After a moment, he grinned, and ran over to a shelf that had a black pen perched on the edge of it. </p><p>Just a few seconds later, the Doctor felt the weight of his body above him as Jack sat on the back of his thighs, pinning him down to the sofa. Though he couldn’t see what he was doing, he could hear the lid of the pen being pulled off, and could imagine that Jack had it held between his teeth as the pen started moving over his back. He was <em> writing </em>something, the Doctor was almost certain of that. It <em> felt </em> like he was writing words, anyway, though he couldn’t quite make out what they were.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>Jack cut him off before he could finish. “In a minute. Stay still.”</p><p>Reluctantly, he fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Jack declared that he was finished with his masterpiece and rose to his knees to take his weight off the Doctor’s thighs. Taking the opportunity to roll onto his back beneath him, the Doctor tried asking again. Once again, he didn’t get an answer - but this time it was because he was cut off by a kiss.</p><p>Letting Jack lead (though he wasn’t really sure if anyone <em> let </em> Jack do anything) felt natural, for the moment. More than happy to oblige, Jack ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and followed it up with a gentle nip of his teeth. </p><p>It seemed so <em> easy </em> , in that moment - the two of them focussing all their attention on each other, kissing each other <em> gently </em> and relishing in the feeling of it; the occasional chuckle thrown into the mix because of their wandering hands. </p><p>Gradually, desire started to twist inside them, and the kisses became more desperate; the touches changed from curious to possessive. Pulling each other closer was hardly even a conscious thought, just an innate <em> need </em>. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jack to clamber off him entirely - wanting to give himself room to pull his shirt off over his head and throw it to one side. And then, because the Doctor had sat up to watch him, Jack dropped to his knees in front of the sofa.</p><p>From that moment on… everything seemed to move quickly again. One moment Jack was gently placing his hands on the Doctor’s thighs, and the next his fly was open and his lips were wrapped around the Doctor’s cock.</p><p>It was almost funny, the Doctor absentmindedly thought to himself, how much <em> expression </em> could be conveyed through just the eyes. As he looked down at his friend’s face, he could see the playful excitement that swam in his eyes, and he was certain that he’d be flashing that cheeky grin if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.</p><p>The Doctor licked his lips, and let out a moan. It felt brilliant - fantastic, even - but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he was supposed to do with his <em> hands </em>. They started off curling into the seat cushions either side of him, but at some point, one moved into Jack’s hair.</p><p>He tugged on it gently (and Jack seemed to rather <em> enjoy </em> it, if the look in his eyes was any indication) before carding his fingers through the hair instead.</p><p>At some point, he threw his head back against the pillow behind him, and Jack’s name left his lips amongst a string of moans and praises. </p><p>All at once, as he sat there with his chest heaving, looking down at a <em> very </em> smug and self-satisfied Jack Harkness, the Doctor felt a wave of affection wash over him. Perhaps letting someone else choose the place they went to celebrate hadn't been such a bad idea, after all. He’d have to try it with his other companions, he decided. </p><p>(Not that he was expecting it to end like <em> this </em> , just that… well, the whole experience had been a lot more fun than he’d expected. Maybe he’d have to get used to the idea that other people knew some brilliant spots for having fun, too. Life couldn’t be <em> all </em> about running from monsters and dodging bullets, after all.)</p><p>After exchanging one or two cheeky comments, Jack joined him on the sofa once again, clearly affected by the sight of it all. But to his credit, he didn’t ask the Doctor to return the favour, though he didn’t try to <em> hide </em> his obvious desire, either. He simply sat with his legs spread and his hands resting on his thighs, watching as the Doctor recovered. (Which thankfully didn’t take long.)</p><p>The Doctor made the first move, this time, and he somehow as he reached out to undo Jack’s trousers, he gave off an air of confidence that he wasn’t quite sure he actually possessed. The situation was a little newer than he would have liked - to this body, anyway. But so far, it hadn’t proven to be much different.</p><p>Thankfully, it all continued to be comfortably familiar as he wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock, stroking slowly and circling the sensitive tip with his thumb every so often. </p><p>It didn’t take long before he was watching Jack fall apart; eyes squeezed closed as the word <em> ‘please </em>’ left his lips like a prayer, quickly followed by a shout of the Doctor’s name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bang, bang, bang bang. </em>
</p><p>The Doctor cracked one eye open, and looked up at the ceiling. He regretted it almost instantly.</p><p>Everything was too <em> bright </em> - white light flooded his vision, and he could hear the thumping of his hearts in his ears. If only the blood rushing around his body could be a little <em> quieter </em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Bringing a hand up to run it over his face, he sighed. It had been a while since he’d had a hangover like this - since he’d let himself have that much <em> ginger </em> (the fact that it had been mixed with alcohol had only made it hit him harder) - and he was starting to regret it.</p><p>After a few moments of laying there wallowing in his regret, he started to become aware of the weight of the other body laying next to him. Memories came flooding back - though they were all rather <em> blurry </em> , as if he were looking at them through a fogged-up lens - and suddenly that regret… faded away. Yes, he had been drunk, and yes, that wasn’t the <em> best </em> time to spend the night with someone, but it had all worked out well, hadn’t it?</p><p>Carefully pulling himself away from the naked body beside him, the Doctor tip-toed his way into the bathroom to clean himself up. Thankfully, he thought, it wouldn’t take long, and he could make some breakfast before Jack woke up. But just as he’d been about to leave the room, he caught sight of a mark on his shoulder in the mirror.</p><p>It was impossible to tell what it <em> was </em> , though he was sure it must have something to do with the vague memories of being <em> drawn on </em> that were suddenly swimming through his mind. He could give up trying to awkwardly stretch his neck to see his own back - wait for Jack to wake up, and ask him what he’d drawn - but the Doctor’s curiosity was much too strong for that. So, after a few failed attempts, he set up a mirror in front of him and a mirror behind, and managed to get a good view of the large words scrawled across his back, complete with little doodles of church bells and people kissing.</p><p>
  <em> Just married. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In one of the Eleventh Doctor books, he tells Clara that he once married Jack Harkness, but wasn't sure if it was legal. This was the story of *that*.<br/>But I was encouraged to write this by a friend, so you legally can't blame me for producing this. (I've never written mlm before, so this was probably... really bad.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>